Minotaurs, Love, and Dick Grayson?
by DaughteroftheSea123
Summary: Read and review! What is Leo Valdez had a sister, Lea. The twins were the only modern children of the god to be able to summon fire with their hands. But, their friends, the team do have a role too. Bad at summaries it will be good! At least i think so! LOL! Just read it, dont be a seaweed brain! ; )
1. The begining

Lea P.O.V.

Lea was walking down her block with her best friend, Percy Jackson. Her twin brother, Leo was at her house, with her mom, fixing their car and making who knows what. Percy not only liked her as a friend, but he had a crush on her, and she knew it. Percy Jackson, was the son of the one and only, Poseidon. "So, umm Lea, I have something to ask you before we get to your house." "Ask away Perce." Percy started turning all sorts of colors. "W-will you g-go to the tenth grade dance with me?" Lea gasped and nodded wildly."YES YES YES! Took you long enough Seaweed Brain!" Lea held out her arms and dove into a hug. Percy tensed at first, but eventually gave into the hug. "Oh my gods Percy! I have to go get a dress, and oh I have to tell Leo!" Percy's eyes grew to the size of softballs. "N-no not Leo." he whimpered. "Oh Percy, don't be so afraid. Well, see you at school tomorrow!"

Lea ran off to go tell Leo and buy a dress. The dance was going to be in five days, so she would have some time to find the perfect dress. when she looked at her house she was horrified. There was her scrawny twin brother outside. She was not horrified by the fact that he was outside, it was the fact that he was belting out Black Eyed Peas songs, washing the family car, and he was shirtless. "Leo Valdez! GET INSIDE NOW! AND PUT A SHIRT ON WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" "Oh, hey Lea! Oh, ok,ok."

As Lea turned her key to get into her house, she heard a high scream. She ran to the woods behind her house and dodged trees as she pressed the small sliver hammer on necklace. It transformed into a bow and arrow and she shot wherever anything moved. Eventually she came to a clearing covered in blood. Her demigod sense told her that a gruesome scene had occurred here. A demigod had been attacked, by the one and only minotaur. They had been taken hostage, but that was all she could figure out. Then she remembered that Percy had left through the woods. "Oh dear gods! PERCY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She heard none of the laughter from the son of Poseidon. For he was not there. She touched the hammer painting on her bow and it turned back into her necklace. She pressed the small golden chain around her wrist and other sword appeared in her hand. "LEO IM GOING MINOTAUR HUNTING! ARE YOU COMING?" She yelled to her twin. Her brother appeared in front of her with his tool belt on and sword at hand. "Percy" Lea said simply. "Oh gods." Whispered Leo.o " We gotta go rescue ur boyfriend then." Lea brushed madly at this statement. "I was in the bush following you home to make sure he made his move. He has been practicing in my bathroom mirror while you are out shopping with Hazel." Leo explained. Leo blushed and pulled her up in a messy bun. "Well, lets go get that sneaky son of Poseidon." Lea said excitedly. She was happy that she would be doing the saving this time. The last time that Lea had been saved by Percy was the week before, during the battle of manhattan. When she was fighting Kronos/Luke and was winning when he stabbed her right shoulder. Percy threw a bag of ambrosia at her and tossed Kronos Annabeth's knife and he stabbed himself in his Achilles spot. After that she Annabeth, and Percy were more close than Connor and Travis Stoll


	2. Just a short, little chapter : )

Dick P.O.V  
'So, what's the plan Rob?' I heard KF say through the mind link. 'M'gann and SB are going to bust open the door, I'll hack into the security, and you and Artemis are goings o get the security guards. Got it KF?' I thought the plan to him. M'gann and Superboy busted open the door, Art and Wally knocked out the guards, and I was just about to hack into the security when the familiar golden light shone behind me. 'Guys, Lea needs us come on The League can get this one.'

KF P.O.V.  
I heard Robins message and dashed around grabbing everyone. I ran us to the security room and saw the familiar golden light of the portal. I was the first to run in, cause I couldn't wait to talk to Leo. I sped through and counted. I thought 'One, two, three' and Rob, Art, M'gann, and SB came tumbling through the portal at the same time. "Uggh"  
everyone groaned at the same time. M'gann was the first to get up. She used her powers to push everyone up, and flew off. "Come on guys I wanna meet this Lea girl. She sounds nice." Rob groaned loudly and walked lazily after M'gann. "Hold up M'gann, you don't know where you are going!" Artemis yelled shaking the pins and needles out of her body. She Charlie horses Superbiy to get him moving. I went close to my max speed and caught up to M'gann. "So, you are really excited, huh." I said, trying to start a conversation. "We'll, ya. You know me. I like making friends and trying new things." Se said ecstatically.

Sorry it was so short and abrupt. I'll make the next one longer!


End file.
